


Некоторые проделки судьбы

by a_lassombra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Саймон уверен, однажды Рафаэль убьет его, и будет это по вине Клэри.





	Некоторые проделки судьбы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [algunas cosas son del destino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431401) by [owilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owilde/pseuds/owilde). 



Саймон медленно начинал понимать, почему другая нежить так сильно не любила Сумеречных Охотников. Он действительно не мог понять, каким образом Клэри решила, что будет хорошей идеей разбудить Саймона в два часа дня (ночь для него), заставить его дойти до Института, а потом сказать, что он мог пройти всего десять метров до комнаты Рафаэля, ведь им нужен был на самом деле не Саймон, а чертов Рафаэль. 

Ему даже не надо было идти, он мог просто повернуться и ткнуть Рафаэля в бок, но это было не важно. Все равно никто не знал, что Саймон проводил свои дни, спя под боком недавно коронованного главы клана. 

В свою защиту Клэри сказала, что соскучилась, и кроме того, их миссия была «интригующей, поэтому я подумала, что ты захочешь принять участие». Саймон был настроен скептически. А еще он устал. Как же он скучал по кофеину. 

По мнению Саймона все не выглядело так, словно Рафаэль действительно был нужен им. Они могли посмотреть информацию в книгах или даже интернете, как он предложил. Но, очевидно, Рафаэль обладал какими-то важными, секретными знаниями, так необходимыми для их миссии, и поэтому Саймона вызвали в качестве переговорщика. Что на деле означало «позвони Рафаэлю и вызови его сюда, Саймон, ты ведь единственный из нас, у кого есть его номер». Это была та часть, во время которой Саймон начал качать головой в знак протеста. 

— Послушайте, ребят, — начал он. — Не думаю, что вы понимаете, какого распорядка дня придерживаются вампиры. 

Все присутствующие — Клэри, Джейс, Иззи и Алек — смущенно взглянули на него. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Джейс, нахмурившись больше обычного. Саймон сглотнул. 

— Я имею в виду то, что сейчас три часа дня. Рафаэль спит. — Ну, или так было, когда Саймон выскользнул из постели. — Ну, скорее всего, спит. Не то чтобы я знал лично, это так, догадка. 

Иззи посмотрела на него, приподняв брови. Саймон всерьез задумался о том, что его бессвязное бормотание становится проблемой. К счастью, Клэри спасла его от дальнейшего смущения. 

— Но ты же можешь попробовать позвонить ему? Ты ему вроде как нравишься, так что в худшем случае он просто немного разозлится. 

Саймон вздохнул. Он любил Клэри, действительно любил, но иногда он думал о том, насколько проще была бы его жизнь, если бы он не дружил с ней. Только думать об этом уже было предательством, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Вместо того чтобы вызывать почти коматозных вампиров, он мог бы сейчас играть на PlayStation. 

— Я… ладно. Я могу попытаться. Но я не могу обещать, что он проснется, а если проснется, не факт, что охотно поможет вам, ребята. 

Это было преуменьшением года, потому что, если это не было связано с благополучием Саймона, то Рафаэль был самым неотзывчивым человеком, которого он знал. Это даже мило. Саймон встряхнул головой. Не время и не место. 

Он выудил телефон из кармана и набрал номер Рафаэля, все это время Сумеречные Охотники неотрывно следили за ним. Саймон нахмурился. 

— Кстати, почему Алек просто не позвонит своему парню? Уверен, что Магнус тоже многое знает, — спросил он, пока ждал, когда Рафаэль ответит на звонок. Алек тут же покрылся румянцем. 

— Он не мой… — начал он одновременно с Изабель, которая перебила его со словами:   
— Нам нужна определенная информация, связанная с вампирами. 

Саймон медленно кивнул, сочувствуя Алеку, который теперь неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, не отрывая взгляд от пола. 

Наконец гудки оборвались, и Саймон был искренне удивлен тем, что Рафаэль соизволил ответить. 

— Привет, — быстро выпалил он. 

— Почему ты не в моей постели? — хриплым ото сна голосом спросил Рафаэль. Саймон поблагодарил каждое божество в этом мире за то, что больше не мог краснеть, иначе сейчас был бы ярче самого Алека. 

— Эм, — начал он, мучительно осознавая, что его друзья все еще смотрели на него, — кое-что произошло. Мне, вроде как, нужна услуга. 

Он услышал шорох простыней, когда Рафаэль, предположительно, сел. 

— Что это? Ты в порядке? 

Саймон был бы тронут его заботой, если бы это было при других обстоятельствах. 

— Да, я в порядке, — заверил он и заметил, как фыркнул Джейс. Ебучий Джейс. — Это просто…. Я в Институте. 

Последовала долгая пауза, а потом:   
— Дай угадаю, — мрачно отозвался Рафаэль. — Я для чего-то нужен нефилимам. 

Саймон нервно улыбнулся, хоть Рафаэль и не мог его видеть. 

— Это так, — сказал он. 

В трубке раздалось неразборчивое бормотание и приглушенный треск, после которого последовала ругань на испанском. 

— Что это? — спросил Саймон. — Ты… что-то сломал? 

Тишина. 

— Нет, — Рафаэль звучал более проснувшимся, чем пару секунд назад. — Я просто. Что ж. Возможно, я уронил кое-что, но это не важно. Послушай, скажи своим друзьям, что я буду там, но это последний раз, когда я делаю что-то для этих неблагодарных ублюдков и то лишь потому, что ты попросил, хорошо? Te amo. 

Рафаэль сбросил вызов, оставив Саймона в замешательстве таращиться на свой телефон. 

— Ну что? — спросила Клэри, помахав рукой перед лицом Саймона. — Земля вызывает Саймона, прием. 

— А? Ага, да, он сказал, что скоро будет здесь и более чем рад помочь, — быстро солгал Саймон. 

Его испанский был ужасен, но он был абсолютно уверен, что Рафаэль только что сказал, что любит его. И почему-то этот факт шокировал Саймон меньше, чем должен был. 

— Отлично, — сказал Джейс, прерывая размышления Саймона. — Теперь нам нужно просто ждать? 

— Ага, — сказала Клэри, вставая. — Кто-нибудь хочет кофе или чай? 

У Рафаэля заняло полчаса, чтобы добраться до них, и то, Саймон был уверен, что пятнадцать минут у него ушло только на то, чтобы уложить волосы, а еще десять он провел, выбирая, что надеть. И, разумеется, это было не напрасно. Саймон почувствовал себя раздетым в своей футболке со «Звездными войнами», когда рядом с ним сел Рафаэль, одетый в невероятно дорогую темно-синюю рубашку и черный жилет. 

Джейс осмотрел его сверху вниз. 

— Тебе не надо было так принаряжаться, чувак, — сказал он. Саймон одновременно и восхитился им, и стал опасаться за его жизнь из-за того, что Джейс назвал семидесятилетнего вампира чуваком. Однако Рафаэль, казалось, слишком устал, чтобы обращать на это внимание. 

— Саймон позвонил, я пришел. А теперь, что тебе нужно от меня? — спросил он и положил одну руку на плечо Саймона, притягивая его ближе. Саймон замер. 

— Эм, — он повернулся, чтобы тихо зашептать Рафаэлю на ухо, — небольшое напоминание — они все еще ничего не знают. О нас. Джейс, скорее всего, думает, что ты ненавидишь меня. 

Рафаэль выглядел удивленным. 

— Dios mio, ты все еще не сказал им ни слова? 

Джейсу, казалось, надоели их перешептывания. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он. 

Алек, который предчувствовал надвигающуюся неловкость, незаметно ретировался из комнаты. 

— Ничего не случилось, нефилим, — ответил Рафаэль. — Я просто подумал, что Саймону пора бы уже рассказать вам о наших отношениях. 

Саймон соскользнул чуть ниже по дивану, мечтая, чтобы земля под ним разверзлась и проглотила его. 

— Тебе не нужно было говорить об этом настолько прямо, — пробормотал он. Рафаэль самодовольно улыбнулся. 

— Подождите, — сказала Клэри. — Вы двое… 

Саймон считал, что ситуация итак была катастрофична и ни к чему было ее усугублять. 

— Ага, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос Клэри. — Встречаемся, видимся друг с другом, влюблены, и куча всего другого. — Он выдержал паузу. — Хотя нет, это ты сказал мне, что любишь меня, — добавил он и толкнул Рафаэля в бок, чтобы подчеркнуть о ком говорил. — Я никогда не делал ответного признания. Пока еще. 

Рафаэль не выглядел впечатленным. 

— А ты планируешь делать ответное или нет? — спросил он. 

Саймон пожал плечами. 

— Конечно. Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Изабель изумленно посмотрела на них. 

— Это, — сказала она, — официально самое корявое признание в любви, которое я когда-либо слышала. 

Саймон вздохнул. 

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я распинался о том, что люблю в нем? Потому что я собираюсь сделать это позже. Наедине. А не перед вами всеми. 

Джейс скривился от отвращения. 

— Мне не нужно было слышать это. 

Клэри, которая, казалось, хорошо восприняла эту новость, селя рядом с Джейсом с чашкой чая в руках. 

— Хорошо, теперь, когда мы все прояснили, — сказала она, — мы действительно нуждаемся в тебе. 

Рафаэль лишь закатил глаза. Саймон же нашел это милым. И тут он понял, как сильно вляпался. Но на самом деле он не возражал против этого. 

Позже Саймон обнаружит, что тем треском, который он слышал днем, был будильник, брошенный в стену. После этого он больше не смел будить Рафаэля.


End file.
